The Enchanted Hotel
by crazyandproud14
Summary: On their first tour, Lemonade Mouth has to stay in a hotel, which some people say, is haunted by a girl, a boy and their pet lizard. Please read and review, and it's not so scary as it looks. You'll eventually see why.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is my first Lemonade Mouth fanfic, so I hope you like it. **

**And I don't own Lemonade Mouth. **

Olivia's POV

I can't believe that two years have already passed since we made the band and we are on our first tour. The only thing that has changed is that Scott already left the band. Other than that nothing much.

Well, we are staying in this hotel in New York City. Stella has come here before, but the rest of us haven't. She says that this hotel is actually enchanted. But I don't believe her much.

So now, Stella, Mo and I are unpacking our things. We were quiet for a moment until Stella broke the silence.

"Hey girls" Stella said. "Wanna know the story of the diabolical kids and their pet lizard?"

"No thank you" I said. "I'm already stressed with the concert. I don't want to think about ghosts for at least 10 years"

"Oh, come on Liv" Stella said. "It's actually a funny story: people said they die here in this place, and they scare all the people they can. They don't kill anybody but they haunt a few people"

"Really? Like who?" Mo said, taking an interest to the story.

"Well, people say that Rosalyn, died the same night she got her heart broken, so now she haunts couples or people who are in love" Stella told with a scary tone.

"Like Olivia and Wen?" Mo asked.

"No!" I exclaimed. Sincerely, sometimes I think these girls are crazy. Although, they are right, well at least when they say I like Wen more than a friend, but on his side, I don't know, I just have hopes.

"Oh, so you mean that you don't like Wen?" Stella asked sarcastically.

"Just continue with the story" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Alright. So Dylan, the guy, was a musician, but the day he and Rosalyn died, a drummer "stealed" his spotlight, so he swear to haunt every drummer that hits this hotel" Stella told.

"In other words, Charlie" Mo said.

"Yeah, kind of" I said. "But what about the lizard?"

"It haunts every person that Rosalyn or Dylan doesn't haunt. The lizard is called Akamu." Stella said.

"Ok. You believe we're going to believe that story" I said.

"Actually, yes, since we'll stay in this place for a week, so I think you should start to watch those silly ghost programs we always make fun of" Stella said, leaving the room.

"You don't believe her, don't you?" Mo said.

"Of course not" I answered. "I don't believe in ghosts, so I think you should better forget about that ridiculous story"

And I left the room, but before I left, I saw that Mo had a face in which you could know she was thinking "what's wrong with this girls?"

Charlie's POV

Finally, we're in the hotel, and as soon as we got there, Wen and I started unpacking. Well, not really. He was watching TV, I was searching that story Stella told us earlier, about the diabolical kids and their pet lizard.

"Hey Wen, check this out, Rosalyn haunts couples like you and Olivia, Dylan only haunts musicians, especially drummers like me, and their pet Akamu haunts the people his owners don't" I said.

"Oh, you're talking about that story Stella told us. Ok, 2 questions: since when Olivia and I are a couple?" Wen asked.

"Since that interview 2 years ago when Olivia tried to cover up for Mo, remember?" I reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, now I remembered. Ok, second question: do you really believe that story?"

"No, but I liked it. It's really interesting" I was going to say scary, but I know that everyone believes I'm a coward. And I actually believed that story, I was just acting I didn't.

"Ok, hey the game already started. The bet's still on right?" Wen said.

"Oh yeah" I said.

And 45 minutes later…

"A drawl?" both of us exclaimed.

"Oh ok now you know what to do. Ask Olivia out" I said.

"No I won't. What if she says no? Or worse: what if the story Stella told us is true and Rosalyn comes for us believing we're a couple?" he said.

"Well, then the worst that could happen to you is for Olivia to say no. Besides I won't dress up as a girl until you ask Olivia out" I answered him.

"Alright." He said.

"Do it now"

"Alright, don't yell at me"

Almost instantly, Wen got up and he knock the girls' door. Then Mo opened up-

"Hey Wen. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing. Hey I just wanted to see if I could talk to Olivia in private" he said.

"Aww, how sweet" she answered.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing, um, I don't know where she went, but I'm pretty sure she's not with Stella" she said.

"Alright, I'll just wait for her" he said.

"Ok" Mo said as she closed the door.

"Oh, too bad Olivia's not here so I'll just wait for her" Wen said.

"Alright, but I'll clarify that I won't dress up as a girl until you are on a date" I said to him.

"Ok" he said.

**So this is the end to this chapter. I want to know what you think about it. I'm having most of the plot already so I think I'll put chapters every day, but it also depends on what I'm doing. **

**Little preview: Wen and Charlie finally do what they were supposed to do and have some weird encounters along with the girls. **

**Please, Review! :D **


	2. The Bet

**I don't own Lemonade Mouth (but I think that you already knew that) ;) **

(Olivia's POV)

OK, I just can't believe that Wen just asked me out. I was yelling in the inside but calmed in the outside. After all, he told me the part about the bet, and that Charlie will eventually have to dress as a girl because of the same bet, so I agreed. Wen also asked me if he could borrow one of my dresses so Charlie could use it. I gave him a pink one that had yellow flowers all over.

"Charlie, you done with that?" Mo asked.

"No, I'm just dressing, and I won't go out. I don't want anyone to see me like this" Charlie said.

"Ok, then I guess the bet is off" Wen said.

"Oh no dude, you and Olivia will go out, or if not Stella will kill me" Charlie said.

"What?" Wen and I said. Sometimes I feel that Stella is a professional matchmaker, or that Charlie is afraid of her, or both.

"Forget I said that. Anyway I won't go out". Charlie said.

"You have to, Charlie, the deal was that you would dress as a girl once Wen asked me out and he already did" I said.

"How do I know he asked you? When I said 'Olivia' I never said 'Olivia White'" Charlie said. Wow, he is really good to cover himself up.

"But she is the only Olivia he knows" Mo said. But I think she wanted to make sure because she then said "She is the only Olivia you know right?"

"Yes" Wen said. OK I think that part's already cleared up.

"Now come out Charlie" I yelled.

"Oh alright, but I won't like it" he said. Sometimes I think he overreacts sometimes, I mean ever since we were told about the tour, he's been exaggerating things, A LOT.

Then, he went out with my dress and a wig. Suddenly, we all started laughing.

"Ok, you can laugh all you want, but you know what? I don't care because this is part of the bet" he said, trying to look as if he looked proud but he was embarrassed.

"Hey guys have you seen- wow!" Stella started to say but she was interrupted when she saw Charlie, and then she started laughing like a maniac.

"What did you did with Charlie?" she said sarcastically.

"Very funny Stella. Anyway can I take this off now?" he complained.

"Sorry dude, but the other part of the bet was that you would have to go in public dressed like that" Wen said.

"OK, I was going to ask if you have seen my amplifier, but now I'll just ask: Have you seen my camera?"Stella said, still laughing.

"Stell, you're not helping" Charlie said.

"Well if you knew how embarrassing this was going to be, why did you bet doing this?" I asked.

"Because I never knew the game would end up in a drawl" he said.

"Well I'll take you over every floor of the hotel starting with this one" Mo said, dragging Charlie away.

"No, you can't let her do this" Charlie started to yell this and I don't know what else, but Mo only said "Bye guys"

Stella went to our room to find her camera. I knew she wouldn't miss an incredible opportunity to put this on our website. Wen and I went the other way to the elevator to go to our date (I can't believe I'm actually saying that).

Once with the elevator doors closed, Wen asked:

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I think she should probably see the city" I answered.

"Yeah, that may be a good idea" he said.

After that, I felt that I stopped moving. No, the elevator stopped moving. We were stuck on the elevator.

"Livia?" he asked.

"Yes Wen" I knew he was nervous, because the way his voice sounded. And I also knew my voice sounded nervous too.

"Did you felt we stopped moving?" he said.

"Yes, and it wasn't pretty" I said. We then started screaming. But all of the sudden, he stopped.

"Wen what's wrong?" I asked in a desesperated voice "This is the perfect moment to yell and panic and you're all relaxed?"

"No, Livia just listen" I started to listen. It sounded like Georgie, Wen's little sister, but a little older.

"Hey Wen, it sounds just like Georgie" I said, already freaked out.

"No, that's not Georgie because for one thing I didn't bring her with me, and for another thing, that voice sounded way much older than Georgie" he said in a very nervous voice.

"You don't suppose is the girl from the story Stella told us earlier don't you?" I said.

"Rosalyn? No she only haunts couples we are not a couple" he said, in a much nervous voice.

"Well we're only on a date, and besides ghosts don't exist so we should keep calm until someone comes OK?" I said, starting to calm down.

"OK" he said, and we sat down.

(Mo's POV)

I'm taking Charlie to all the floors in this hotel dressed up in one of Olivia's dresses.

"I can't believe I have to wear this" Charlie said.

"Then why did you make the bet?" I asked interested in Charlie's story.

"To prove to Wen that-"he was interrupted by a little girl.

"Excuse me but are you Charlie from Lemonade Mouth?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" he responded in a voice that was a mixture of embarrassment and interest.

"Nothing I just wanted to tell you that you are very intelligent" she said. When she said it, it sounded very cute.

"But I'm not that intelligent, you should see my grades" he said.

"Yes but I mean, in that way Dylan won't recognize you" she said.

"Wait, what Dylan?" he asked in a rather shocked voice.

"Rosalyn's brother, Akamu's other owner" she said.

"Wait, the ghost?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just that you are the only drummer around and using that disguise so he won't recognize you. You're brilliant, I will use that when I come here next time" she said, and then she left.

"She believes in the story can you believe it?" Charlie said in an amazed voice.

"Yeah, but she is a little girl, I mean she ought to have 6 or 7 years old. Trust me the other people are not so immature" I said to him, hoping to be right.

"Alright but by the way things are here, I would rather ten times using this dress to embarrass myself and not as a disguise" he said.

"OK just keep walking"


	3. Author's note

Hey people! I'm writing the third chapter on this story. It's practically finished, but I won't upload it anytime soon because I'm in vacation and I don't know when I will be posting again, but it will be sometime before July ends.

The good part is that I'm actually making a lot of stories. I won't be able to type them but I'll write them or memorize them.

But as of this story, I'm almost done, so the first thing I'll upload once I'm able to will be the next chapter of this story and the second chapter of my Shake it up & Power Rangers crossover.

So happy vacation and happy summer people! ;)


	4. In the Elevator

**Hey readers, I'm back! So this chapter is purely Wen and Olivia, but next one will be purely s**

**And I don't own Lemonade Mouth. =) **

Wen's POV

Well, the elevator stopped all of the sudden an hour ago and Olivia is looking to the door so still you could look at her and think she was waiting for a miracle to fall of the sky. Finally she snapped out:

"Oh this is crazy! We've been here for an hour and no sign of life has appeared here, only you, me stopped here when I put my hand in her mouth.

"Olivia just try to calm yourself, someone will come here and get us out, just don't freak out ok?" I told her, trying to calm her down.

I've never saw her like this, so altered. I just hope that someone will get us out of here.

"Hey guys, wanna play with me?" the voice said.

"Wen that voice is already freaking me out" Olivia said.

"Yeah, it's freakier than that tone Stella has" I said.

"The one that says; 'I know where you live'? Yeah, that's freaky" she said.

"You will never get out of here Wen and Olivia" the voice said.

"Wait a minute, how do you know our names?" Olivia said.

"I've been hearing your conversation ever since you got here" the voice said.

"OK, so what are we going to do? Call the guys or wait in here?" Olivia said.

Call the guys. How come we never thought of it? We took our cell phones out but mine was turned off. I tried to turn it on but it wouldn't. Olivia tried also but it didn't turn on.

"We're going to die in here" Olivia said, starting to panic.

"Don't worry. We'll get out of here" I told her, then I murmured "Someday"

"Yes, you'll die here, and then I will finally have my revenge against every couple in the world" the freaky voice said.

"Um technically you won't because we are not a couple" Olivia said.

"Yeah and if we were, you wouldn't get your revenge because we would die together. We'd be together in the afterlife" I said. After these arguments, the voice would let us out, or at least that's what Olivia and I thought.

"Well, one of you could get out" the voice said. "Well, before planning my ultimate revenge, would you tell me who Scott is?"

"Oh, yeah, he is our ex-guitarist" I said.

"Yeah, and he left the band because he found an agent that would turn him into a movie star. Stupid agent, he never called me back" Olivia said.

"Why would he call you back? You are not planning to leave me are you?" I said. As soon as I realized what I said, she glanced at me but I could correct myself.

"Us, I mean me and the band" I said as a correction. I know it wasn't so good.

"Ok" she answered confused. Then she said. "No he didn't want to make me a movie star"

"Oh, ok" I said, relieved, at least before she said "He wanted to go on a date with me"

"Wait what? Isn't he a bit old for you?" I snapped.

"No, he is our same age" she told me.

"What?" I said, even more shocked than before.

"This is much better than the soap operas my mom used to watch" said the voice.

"Ok, freaky voice, leave!" Olivia said, looking to the roof. I never saw her so mad. I think she's exaggerating.

"Actually, I have a name and it's Carolyn, and second…"

"Out of here voice" Olivia interrupted. Then she turned to me. "Since when do you care so much about my love life?"

"Oh, come on, who says I'm interested?" I answered. When I said that I swear Olivia wanted to cry.

"Your eyes say so" the ghost- well, Carolyn said, and Olivia told her to leave the same way she did before.

"Well, at least why didn't you tell me- I mean, us" I said, confused.

"You know, Wen, you don't have to know every little detail of my personal life. Like I said to Carolyn before, we're not a coupe. The only reason why we're on this date is because of a stupid bet you made with Charlie. That means I can date whoever I want, and if I want to tell you- only you- or not, that's up to me"

She lied on the floor and turned her back on me. Of course I wanted to ask her something or get her to talk to me, but I knew she wasn't going to do that anytime soon, so I just lied on the floor.

**So what do you think? I hope it was OK and that you enjoy it. And if you could give me some suggestions for Charlie and Mo it would be helpful. It's just that right now my mind is empty. =/ And thanks for the reviews in the other chapters! =)**


	5. Some Hours Later

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't update anything lately, I've been busy. And thanks for all the reviews. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. And I don't own Lemonade Mouth. =)**

Mo's POV

This is our third floor and we've been encountering some surprises here. In the first floor there was a fire and the alarm got activated. While we were 'running' for our lives, Charlie and I got wet. In the second floor, there was a fight. A chewed gum fight. I didn't get a single gum. But Charlie did, in his wig. Now we're here wondering what to do. I have to remind Stella that next time we're here; we got to look for a better hotel.

"Ok, it's nearly 8 o clock. Can I get this stupid dress of? Nobody has made fun of me since we spotted the little girl" Charlie complained.

"Like I said before, she is just a little girl. Hey we can take the elevator" I told him. I also wanted to make some time for Stella to appear with her camera. This was going to be good. When I got close to the elevator, I swear I was hearing Wen and Olivia.

"Wen, Olivia, are those you?" I asked.

"Yes, Mo are you with Charlie, you gotta get us out of here!" Wen said.

"Yeah, so then you can ask me every insignificant little detail you didn't know about my life" Olivia said, really really mad.

"What's wrong Olivia?" I asked.

"Ask Wen" she answered to me,

"Wen what's wrong?" I asked.

"We've been here for 3 hours, and this voice inside says we will die, and Olivia got mad at me some at least 5 reasons now and I want to go to the bathroom and did I mention there was a creepy voice who told us we would never get out of here? Mo, you got to bring help!" wow, he sounded desesperated.

What could I do? I mean, I was with Charlie, who was wearing a dress. We were wet, and ever since that morning, we lost track of Stella. I doubted to see her around here.

"Hey guys, finally found you" I could hear Stella saying from behind. Once again I had spoken too soon.

"Charlie, stay still. I'll take that picture" she said. Obviously, he wasn't too happy. His face looked as if he was irritated.

"Wow, Stella. When you take that picture, can you put it in the web page? Oh, and Mo, piece of advice: tell Scott everything about your love life, especially when a little voice is calling you!" Olivia said.

"What the-"I asked but then Wen said "She's altered because we've been here so long"

"Oh, ok, So we're going back to the room. Stella, talk with them please" I said, grabbing Charlie and leaving.

Stella's POV

I was alone with Wen and Olivia who were in the stuck elevator. People must think I lost my mind.

"Stella, you gotta get us out of here! There's a voice in here that says that we will die, and Wen is asking me things about my personal life!" Olivia said, really mad at him.

"Oh, come on Olivia! I asked you three hours ago. Could you please drop the subject?" he asked.

"Oh, sure Wen I will, when Carolyn shuts up!" she said. I think she already had a conversation with the ghost so I asked her just to be sure "Is there anyone else in there with you?"

"Hey, you must be Stella. Sorry I can't open the door is just that if I open the door, Wen and Olivia will escape and I won't have my revenge against the happy couples" a voice from inside said.

"I already told you a hundred times, we're not a couple!" Olivia said, angrier than before.

"Okay, you know what? I'll talk to the service in here, meanwhile I'll look for my amplifier, my camera, Mo's bass and Charlie's drumsticks that somehow someone stole in my absence, so I'll tell you I think it was the ghost but I can't make up my mind since I don't have a boyfriend and I'm not the drummer of the band" I said.

"Ok, do whatever you want and believe whatever you believe Stell, we'll be fine in here in the dark" Wen said, trying to sound brave. I perfectly know that even though he is with Olivia, (who I'm starting to believe, is claustrophobic) he can't stand the darkness.

"Alright guys, I promise you I'll take you out of there by dawn" I said, trying to sound confident.

"Stella, just do it before our concert, OK?" Olivia asked, sounding relaxed for the first time since I heard her voice in the elevator.

"OK" and then I left, looking for my missing stuff and not knowing what to do"

**So what do you think? Please review! =) **


End file.
